Chances
by LalaGirly
Summary: When Katara has an intervention about the life she now has, where does Zuko fit into it all? (Katara's POV of 'Patience')


Katara was in her crimson Fire Nation room wearing her everyday Watertribe clothing - today was the last day in the Fire Nation before she returned back to the Southern Watertribe. She missed it... feeling the fresh snow touch her tanned skin, the cool breeze brush through her chocolate hair; but, she couldn't help but feel like she was leaving important people in her life behind.

Katara could always relate to Suki, after all at the start of this crazy adventure they were never truly taken seriously by the men around them; but they were able to overcome those trials together. It may not have seemed like it but Katara and Suki became just like sisters in the end. Toph, oh Toph! Katara could already hear the earth rumble as Toph grew with more and more excitement; she was planning on travelling the world. Even though Toph may have seemed like an irresponsible, reckless, wild dilinquint to the water bender, Katara knew deep down that she would miss Toph - with the sound of a breaking glass, Katara sighed - eventually...

This sudden intervention made Katara have a moment of regret and hesitation about leaving after all... she'd feel so lonely without the Gaang (after all, all Sokka's got is sarcasm and meat jokes)! But then again...

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!", Katara exclaimed as a confused maid of the palace passed by the door and peered in questionably. With flushed cheeks, she excused the maid and continued with her mental argument.

"Well, I probably wouldn't be so lonely if all the guys in my life hadn't been so disappointing", Katara whispered fiercely.

First there was Jet. He was charming, adventurous, courageous, the total package - but only at first. After Sokka's truths had come to realisation, the water bender could never bring herself to forgive such a heartless bastard like Jet; but, she eventually did, not out of love but out of sympathy. When he was at the brink of life and death, Katara couldn't have imagined scolding him further... it wasn't her nature and it wouldn't have felt right. Now he's gone forever - his charm and freedom fighters "revolution" along with him.

Now after Jet, Katara couldn't imagine ever falling for someone, or even potentially dating anyone ever again... and Aang gave her more reason not too.

"Just because he's the Avatar, doesn't mean he can have everything he wants", Katara thought furiously, recalling the times when she was pressurised into confessing to him feelings she didn't have... She guessed, they were both just too different, personality wise. Sure, he was technically 112 years old, but the way Aang acted was just too childish for Katara.

But Katara knew what she wanted: someone brave, loyal, mature (preferably handsome) and, real. Not fake like Jet, not forced like Aang, but mutual like...-

As soon as his name entered her mind, a cloud of red engulfed her now embarressed face...

"N-No, we'd n-never work out... Ugh!!", Katara exclaimed in exasperation for the second time that morning, "Just- change the subject... yeah, that's it."

Even if Jet was still alive, Katara thought as her mind wandered onto another topic, we would have never worked cause he was too corrupt, and therefore could have changed ME... for the worst.

Then there's Aang, Katara continued, he's just too clingey... I figured this when he was sleeping less days before the eclipse - when I confronted him, I saw in his eyes that he had spaced out and was most likely "fantasising". I could tell because that's how I look when I fantasise about--

"...NO!!" Katara now yelled in frustration - she sighed finally in defeat and began to pack, attempting not to get distracted by her thoughts.

She knew she had something in her heart for Zuko perhaps... but her stubborn side would not allow her to give him anymore chances - two chances were her limit, no more.

She was ready to go now... ready to leave the Fire Nation. It felt so surreal though, that after months of trying to survive here with the Gaang she was going back home... once and for all. Her brother was probably waiting for her at the docks by now; she stood at the doorway of the room looked in one last time, thinking of the intervention she just experienced.

Once she got there, she was surprised to see the whole Gaang there ready to see her - from the distance she was from the port, Katara heard the distant kissing noises as Suki showered Sokka with many goodbye smooches. Next, she saw Aang smiling an ear-to-ear grin as she made her way to them: seems like some old feelings are dying hard, Katara thought. Then she saw Zuko, in his normal Fire Nation commoner clothing instead of the most likely stiff and tight Fire Lord attire he wore on his coronation. She let her eyes wander from his ground up his body...

Suddenly, in what probably seemed like a moment to the people before her, Katara had a realisation:

Zuko spoke up in a Fire Nation war meeting... Bravery.

Zuko always had his Uncle Iroh by his side, the only family member who truly loved him, even after he betrayed him... Loyal.

Zuko joined Team Avatar to take down his Father because he finally knew that that was the right thing to do... Mature.

Zuko grew up to be a VERY handsome young man: a chiselled jaw, golden eyes, fair skin, beautiful raven black hair, an admirable physique and what Katara can imagine are kissable lips... Preferably handsome.

Zuko had experinced loss, betrayal, hurt and rejection - everything that Katara had also suffered with... Real.

Once Katara's eyes had landed on Zuko's face, she looked into his hard gaze, Katara could feel the same emotions she felt for him slowly but surely cracking through his mask... As soon as Katara was seen in the distance, Toph could sense that both Katara and Zuko's hearts started running marathons; Katara only realised her friend knew this when the blind girl swapped her gaze from Zuko to Katara in their somewhat direction. Katara blushed feverishly - she finally contained her promenant humiliation before reaching the docks.

It was time... She said her short goodbyes to each person. Katara gave Aang a friendly hug that he returned eagerly. She then went over to Suki who she shared a comforting hug with - leaving the hug, Sokka attempted to hug his sister as if she was never going to see him ever again either. That earned him a sisterly smack on the forehead. Toph was next to get a hug and when she was at level with the small girl, Toph whispered:

"I knew it!", before pulling out of the hug and giving Katara a wide grin, which caused her to squirm uncomfortably knowing the next person she was going to say goodbye to.

Zuko... she walked up to him and gave him a shy smile before he unexpectedly engulfed her in a warm, safe hug that she would have willingly melted in if the others weren't around. Different emotions were communicated through that simple hug and when they eventually ended the embrace, they both looked into each other's eyes, longingly.

"I hope this isn't goodbye forever Katara", Zuko asked earnestly, whilst brushing a strand of hair out of her eye and behind her ear. Sensing the want in his voice, Katara confirmed.

"I sure hope so too", Katara replied, letting her small hand rest on his soft cheek.

Katara and Sokka's were now on the watertribe ship, waving back at the rest of the Gaang. Looking at Zuko in the distance, Katara realised in that moment that this wasn't the end for them. Because eventually... Katara would have more chances willing to give.


End file.
